


opposites

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Complex AU, ErLu - Freeform, F/F, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fluff, Lesbian, Yuri, cuteeeee, erza can’t handle scary movies, falling asleep together, gay af, lucy is a raging lesbian periodt, rarepairs week 2020, sleepover ish, strawberry cake ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Lucy is enamoured by the redhead who lives in the apartment opposite to hers, but she thinks she’ll never get the chance to talk to her properly.What happens one night when Erza is knocking on her door at 2am?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs week 2020 day 5!  
> prompt: opposites :)

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had moved into her new apartment. By now, all her things were packed away and there was no sight of cardboard boxes (thank god).

Living in Magnolia turned out to be a lot crazier than she had expected. I mean, she had lived in Crocus before, the blooming capital, how could you get crazier than that?

So far she had met many interesting new people.

There was Natsu from the floor above her. Him and his boyfriend, Gray, constantly argued and it drove Lucy insane. Their cat - which was _blue_ \- liked to climb in through the blonde’s window in the middle of the night. Sometimes she minded, but other times she just gave in and let him do his thing.

There was Cana, a raging alcoholic, who lived right next to her. Every few days, Lucy would lie awake at night listening to the blaring music coming from her apartment. Cana seemed to have no filter at all - when they first met she groped Lucy’s boobs. 

And then there was Erza. The woman who’s apartment was opposite to hers. Lucy was completely mesmerised by her; she had gorgeous long red hair and a pretty face. They had only met a couple times but the blonde wished it was more. If she was lucky, they would both leave at the same time and greet each other before going their separate ways.

Lucy had no intention of ever actually putting herself out there, fear of rejection holding her back. 

Until one day. 

It was two in the morning and Lucy was still awake. She had spent her evening baking a strawberry cake and she had already eaten a quarter of it - she was incredibly ashamed. 

She should’ve known not to eat so much sugar before sleeping, because not she was unable to fall asleep. 

So, she curled up on her bed, wrapped up in her covers, mindlessly watching Netflix. 

A knock at her door interrupted her show and she paused the television cautiously. Who on earth would be at her apartment at two in the morning? 

She edged closer towards the door cautiously, in her tiny pyjama shorts and sweatshirt. Another knock came from the door and Lucy jumped.

Now at the door, the blonde took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

With all the courage she could muster, she unlocked the door and opened it, but to her surprise standing in her doorway was... _Erza?_

The other woman had her hair neatly tied in a ponytail, and was in sweatpants and a tank top. A light blush adorned her face as she stared at her feet nervously.

”Erza?” Lucy asked curiously, “Is there a reason you’re at my door at two in the morning?” 

“I’m terribly sorry if I woke you, Lucy. It’s just...” she trailed off and riddled with the hair tie on her wrist. 

Lucy waited for her to continue with a raised eyebrow. This was crazy.

”This is tremendously embarrassing but I didn’t think through the consequences of watching a horror movie on my own and well...”

”You’re scared?” Lucy blinked and the redhead nodded shyly. “Oh.” 

And then she started laughing. 

Erza looked up at her, horrified. “How dare you laugh at me?” she questioned as authoritatively as she could in that moment but it didn’t really have an effect.

”Sorry,” Lucy said, recovering from her laughter, “It’s just you always seem so composed, it’s hard to imagine a movie has gotten you shaken up.”

Erza put her head in her hands, “I’ve been defeated by a mere movie!” 

“You can come in, if you’d like,” Lucy offered kindly, “I’ve got strawberry cake and Netflix!”

Erza’s face immediately brightened up, there was a twinkle in her eyes that amused Lucy to no end. So, she was a fan of cake, was she? 

“Are you sure that’s okay with you, Lucy?”

”I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it,” she playfully rolled her eyes, “besides, I couldn’t get to sleep anyway.”

Lucy guided the redhead to her bedroom and they both sat on the bed, with three quarters of a cake in front of them.

Erza’s eyes rarely left the cake which made Lucy internally laugh at the same time as melting at her cuteness.

”What do you want to watch?” Lucy asked as she searched Netflix.

”Anything but a horror movie,” she said sternly and the blonde giggled.

”Okay, no horrors, got it.”

They ended up putting on some random animated film, in attempts to help Erza recover from her previous movie.

”I’m stuffed, so you can have as much cake as you want,” she smiled brightly and Erza couldn’t help but think she was an angel in that moment. 

Erza dug into the cake with a dreamy look in her face, “Lucy, this is heavenly.”

Lucy laughed and then winked, “I made it myself,”

Erza’s eyes widened, “You’re amazing,” she said breathlessly and Lucy’s face immediately went red.

”Thank you,” she giggled nervously, “I think you’re pretty great yourself.”

Erza took another dainty bite of cake and smiled at the blonde.

It was silent as they both focused on the movie, until Erza felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked to find Lucy’s blonde head of hair leaning against her, it seems she had fallen asleep.

It wasn’t long before Erza also fell asleep, her head resting on Lucy’s. And while their necks were sore upon waking, both of them slept as peacefully ever.

Now, Erza’s late night visits have become quite frequent and so has Lucy’s baking habits. 


End file.
